


Life in a Otome Game

by LilLovelyanime



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Apparently this is a fusion, Cussing, Deviates From Canon, Evil noble girls, F/M, Fusion, M/M, OOC, OOC-ness, Otome Game, Reincarnation, Violence, You dont need to have read 'I reincarnated into an Otome Game as a Villianess' to understand this, cursing, genderbender, genderbent, life in a otome game, not so evil noble girls, only khr characters, possible death, starts out following canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLovelyanime/pseuds/LilLovelyanime
Summary: Tsuna finally had some time to himself. To pass the time he decided to play one of the many games he had accumulated. What he hadn't expected was to have an accident and end up in the game he had just been playing the night before.





	1. Death and Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or I reincarnated into an Otome Game as a Villainess With Only Destruction Flags, in any shape or form. I write this fic for my own amusement and to practice writing. I make no profit from it.
> 
> Warning this fic contains: ooc-ness, cussing, cursing, violence, deviations from canon, Au, Alternate universe, obsession, stalking, genderbender, reborn, reincarnation, stuck in a Otome game, life in a Otome game and crossover.
> 
> This fic is heavily inspired by the light novel/manga: Otome game no Hametsu Flag etc. or I reincarnated into an Otome Game as a Villainess With Only Destruction Flags. It will deviate from the novel.

As the sun gently streamed into the bedroom window the figure sleeping atop the bed winced as the light reached his eyes. Grumpily the young man of seventeen opened his eyes and rolled over. The night before the seventeen year old had stayed up very late to finish the game he had been playing. Unable to fall back asleep the young man opened his eyes and yawned. He then looked over to his dresser and noticed the time on the alarm clock.

 Sitting up the young man let out a feminine shriek. “I’m late!” He shouted out and jumped out of his bed.

 Running around his room the man quickly dressed and grabbed his school bag. Stumbling out of his room he trip over his own feet and fell down the stairs. The loud noise was enough to catch the attention of his mother who had exited the kitchen and sighed as she looked at her son.

 “Really now Tsuna.” She chastised, “Where you up all night playing those games again. You know you really shouldn’t be doing that. Besides aren’t you a little to old to be playing video games.”

 “Mom!” Tsuna whined, “give me a break.”

 “I doubt that Reborn-kun will be happy with this type of behavior,” Nana said.

 Tsuna shivered as he picked himself off the floor. Five years ago Reborn had entered his life proclaiming that Tsuna is to be the next boss of the most powerful mafia family in the world. Since then Tsuna had faced many dangers. Whether it was taking on those who desired the Vongola boss position, traveling to the future to stop a psychotic mad man or even breaking the curse his tutor was under, Tsuna had been busy.

‘If Reborn finds out I’ve been slacking off playing video games he’ll kill me,’ Tsuna thought and then correct himself. ‘No, that’s not right. First he’d torture me then kill me.’

 While Tsuna was afraid of his sadistic tutor at the same time he really couldn’t help but want to laze around. It had been years since Tsuna had a chance to play video games. As new games had been released Tsuna had bought them but was unable to find the time to play them. Reborn had thought that if Tsuna had the time to play video games then he had the time to train. So when Tsuna had finally gotten a break from his tutor and the rest of his famiglia, Tsuna had decided to use this time to catch up on the pile of games he had.

 As for how and why Tsuna had found himself with some free time. It all had to do with a series of events that had all perfectly lined up. Reborn had been called back to Italy to report to Nono and had taken both Lambo and Fuuta with him. Apparently Nono had wanted to have a discussion with Fuuta, while Lambo had wanted to get his weapons upgraded. Because of Reborn absence Bianchi had decided to go looking for some rare ingredients only fond in China. Fon had dropped by and had taken I-pin on a training expedition. Mukuro and Chrome had left suddenly and had only left a vague message saying that they promise to not cause too much trouble. Gokudera had needed to resupply his stash of dynamites and some other more elusive materials. While Takeshi and Ryohei had both ended up having to leave for training and an away match. Even Hibari had eventually been dragged away by Dino for some training.

 So Tsuna had found himself in a rare situation where he finally had some time to himself.

 Adjusting his bag strap on his shoulder Tsuna thought, ‘I should probably destroy that game before Reborn comes back. It was an okay game but if Reborn ever found out I like to play those types of games…I don’t even want to think about what he’ll do…’

 “I’m off. Bye,” Tsuna called out as he headed for the front door and left the house.

 Shortly after this Tsunayoshi Sawada the heir to the Vongola famiglia would meet a tragic accident.

 

* * *

 

In a place far far away Tsunayoshi Sawada, the only child of Duke Sawada, would hit her head and remember what might be her past life...

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own KHR and I Reincarnated into an Otome Game as a Villainess With Only Destruction Flags. I write this fic to practice writing and for my own amusement. I do not make any profit from it.

Slowly opening his eyes, Tsuna looks up to see an unfamiliar canopy above his head. Blinking several times he realizes that he appears to be lying down on an extremely comfortable bed and the blankets on top of him feel soft and warm. For a moment his eyes grow heavy and the urge to go back to sleep tugs at him but this is stave off as a growing sense of wrongness washes over him. Instead of returning to the land of slumber, Tsuna sits up. As he does he feels a sharp pain from his forehead. Reaching up his hand brushes against something on his head and he instantly knows that it is a bandage. Years of his own clumsiness has allowed him to become well acquainted with different types of bandages.

'Somethings wrong here,' Tsuna thinks to himself as he takes in his surroundings. The monstrous bed that he is sitting up on is white, while the blanket on top of him are pink in color. Actually, as Tsuna takes notice of the rest of the room he see that the entire room is in white, pink and gold. By the bed is a white nightstand with a pink mat and top of it is a white clock with gold trim. A white dresser with gold trim on the left side of the room sits next to a large window which looks outside to an apple tree. On the dresser is a white vase with gold trim, holding several pink roses. In front of him is a white wardrobe and to the right is a closed door.

'This isn't my room,' Tsuna thinks as he wonders where he is and how he got here. 'Was I attacked and kidnapped or something. Lets see here, the last thing I remember is...'

A memory of hurrying off to school pops up and then he remembers. How he hadn't been paying attention to his surrounding and when he had been crossing the street, the sound of screeching tires, a nondescript white van had come out of nowhere and then and then...

Letting out a shrill screech, Tsuna shouts, "I got hit by a van! Wait!? Shouldn't I be more injured then I am? Also where am I? If Reborn finds out, I'm dead! He'll definitely make me perform some sort of absurd training as punishment! I can't let him find out!"

So distracted by his unknown surrounding, the memories of being hit by a van and the thought of the punishment Reborn will surely hand to him, Tsuna does not notice how his voice sounds higher pitch then normal or the state of his body. It's not until he throws the covers off with the intention of finding out where he is, that Tsuna finally realizes that state of his body. All he can do is look down in shock at the small legs in front of him with morbid facisnation. Willing his toes to move, he watches as the small little toes on what has to be a childs foot move. With an ever increasing feeling of dread Tsuna brings his hands forward and looks at them, a childs hand... Tsuna then realizes what that feeling of wrongness was. He has been deaged!

Jumping and touching the carpet of the floor, he takes a step in the hopes of finding out what is really going on and pauses as an odd sensation passes over him. Or maybe not so much an odd sensation...but one of something missing. His body is that of a childs, so it is only natural that it will feel weird to Tsuna, who only moments ago had been a seventeen year old boy.

Taking another step, Tsuna feels a cold sweat break out on the back of his neck. Looking down he notices that the clothes he's wearing look a little weird. If Tsuna didn't know any better, he'd say he is wearing some type of pink dress or nightgown.

Chuckling he says, "but thats impossible. I'd never wear something like that."

While he tries to reassure himself that he has just been deaged and there is nothing else to worry about , his hyper intuition tells him otherwise. Gulping he reaches down and feels nothing.

"This...This can't be happening," he whispers, "they're gone!"

Falling onto his knees, tears streaming down his face, Tsuna realizes that he is a little less then what he once was. So caught up with his tramedic discovery, Tsuna doesn't hear the door opening behind him.

A young woman wearing a black maid uniform, who could be no older than fourteen, opens the door to the room with a bowl of water and cloth in hand. She walks slowly into the room, careful not to spill any of the liquid. As she looks over to the bed she notices the weeping form of a young girl kneeling on the floor. In surprise the young woman drops the bowl and lets out a very distinct scream.

"Hahi! Tsunayoshi you're awake!" The woman shrieks. "Haru can't believe it! Not that Haru is unhappy! Haru is over joyed! It's just that after what Haru heard from the doctor, we all feared the worst."

Taking out a handkerchief she loudly blew her nose in a comical fashion. Wiping her eyes, she then notices the state of the young miss and begins to make her way over to the girl.

"Tsunayoshi, Miss. Tsunayoshi are you alright? Is it your forehead?" Haru asks, "hahi, Haru will call for the doctor right away!"

"Haru, is that really you," Tsuna sniffles as he looks up with wide tear filled brown eyes.

"Yes lady Tsunayoshi," Haru states, "it is Haru, your faithful maid!"

"Haru... Haru," Tsuna whispers.

"What is it?" Haru asks.

"They're gone," Tsuna mutters.

"Gone?" Haru asks in question.

"My balls are gone," Tsuna cries.

"...Balls?" Haru says in confusion, as she tries to remember if the young miss ever had any toy balls.

* * *

In all honesty, Tsuna isn't very smart. In other words water is wet and the sky is blue. But he has common sense, the ability to go with the flow(when given the proper incentive) and has his hyper intuition. So, after his little freak out he decides to calm down and figure out what is going on. This entails him keeping his mouth shut and listening to everything that is being said around him.

After seeing Haru, Tsuna had begun to assume, hope, that his current situation is just one of Reborns horrible training regimes. That his demon of a tutor had found out he'd been slacking off, playing otome games while he was gone and had gotten runover. That all of this is just some kind of punishment. And while the idea of Tsuna being stuck in a young girls body sounds unbelievable, the young Decimo wouldn't put it pass the scientist of Vongola to have some sort of genderbending grenade or virtual reality headset that he is currently stuck in. At one point he had even imagined that Reborn had been the one driving that van. But as time went on, it seemed less and less likely. Everything felt too real, the pain from his head, the hunger he felt when he was to stressed to eat and the embarrassment from having to go to the restroom. He decided that this couldn't be virtual reality, a coma or even a dream. It was all just to real.

The odd thing is that while the mansion and land around him are unreconizable, the people and names of places are incredibly familiar. From listening to Haru, who is apparently his personal maid, and some of the other servants. Tsuna found out he is Tsunayoshi Sawada, the daughter and only child of duke Iemitsu and duchess Nana Sawada. Not only do the two have the same name as his own parents but they even have the same appearance and goofy attitudes. Even the servants of the mansion are people he once knew. Actually even Haru looks and acts exactly the same as the girl he is friends with in Namimori.

The whole thing didn't make any sense and every time he tries to explain it to them, that this is all wrong, that Tsuna is a seventeen year old male, they just give him pitying looks and tuck him into bed. To make matters worse, he started to feel a sense deja vu with his current situation, as if there is something very familiar with what is happening. It wouldn't be until several days later after looking through the family library that he will start piecing things together. That even though this worlds magic is basically dying will flames, that all the characters appearances and names have been changed, this world is the same as the game Tsuna was playing before he died.

After learning this Tsuna had been filled with such glee as he once again started to think that this must all be some sort of trick of Reborns. Who is recreating the game he played in some twisted way to embarrass Tsuna. But these thoughts are quickly shut down as he doubts even Reborn would go this far to embarrass him. Not when he could simply blackmail him or even tell everyone about the game. The fact that his hyper intuition seems to be saying that it's all real, no matter how unbelievable it all is, is the final nail in the coffin. He is stuck in an otome game and he starts to accept his current situation. There is nothing that he can do. So, for now he will do what he always does, he will go with the flow. Until a week later when Tsuna finally figures out who in the game he is.

* * *

Looking at the thick bandage in the hand mirror he is holding up, Tsuna frowns. Accepting his situation and being happy with it are to separate things. He accepts that he is now stuck in the body of a young girl, in a fantasy world where all his friends and family are now characters in the game. But this is because there is no way to change that. He will simply have to live his life the best he can, unless he finds a way to return to his former life. His only hope relies in the magic of this world.

Laying the mirror down on the bed Tsuna sighs and silently weeps, "there has to be a way out of here."

While pitying his own situation he hears a knock at the door and squeaks in surprise. Taking a moment to calm down he calls out, "come in."

The door to the room opens and in steps the always cheerful Haru and a unkempt looking man with brown hair, wearing a white doctors coat and carrying a brown bag.

The man smiles at Tsuna and says, "Good morning princess! It's time to take those bandages off and see your pretty forehead."

Cringing Tsuna silently whines, 'Shamal. of all of the people who could have ended up being the doctor of this town, it had to be that pervert Shamal.'

Quickly sidestepping Haru, Shamal makes his way to Tsuna bedside. Taking a seat on the stool next to the girls bed, smile never leaving his face, he pulls out a pair of scissors and begins to cut away the bandage.

Watching the white bandages fall away, Tsuna focus quickly turns to Haru who lets out a small gasp.

"Is something wrong?" Tsuna asks as he stares in worry at the girl.

"Hahi! No! Everythings perfectly fine!" Haru loudly shouts flushing red as she flutters around.

'Well thats not reassuring,' he thinks as he looks to Shamal, trying to read the doctors expression.

"Yep," Shamal whispers, "just as i thought, it did scar."

"Why are you so calm about this?!" Haru shouts as she jabs her finger towards the man, "the whole reason why master is paying you so much is so it wouldn't scar!"

"It doesn't work that way," Shamal replies as he pulls out a cigarette, "listen i did the best i could. There was already a high chance it would scar. Anyways, if it bothers you so much just use some makeup or mist magic to conceal it."

"Don't you dare smoke that dirty thing in the room of my lady!" Haru shouts as she rips the cigarette away and throws it out the window.

"Hey," Shamal gives a pitying cry as he watches his cigarette sail through the air. Turning back to Tsuna he smiles and says, "besides, having a scar or two isn't so bad. They add character, like a beauty mark."

Ignoring the two, Tsuna picks up his mirror and looks at his face. As always, a young feminine face looks back at him. With the bandages gone, he notices a cross shaped scar on his forehead. The scar is a decent size but in truth, he doesn't see what the big deal is. As it can easily be hidden with his hair.

Tsuna returns Shamal smile with a frown but seeing how upset Haru is he quickly says, "I dont really mind it. In fact i think it's a bit interesting."

"See," the doctor says as if saying, 'of course I'm right about it not being a big deal', "that a girl."

"Don't be so crude," Haru shouts as she begins to push the doctor out of the room.

"Hey!" Shamal squawks as he is forced out of his seat and towards the door.

"if there's nothing you can do," the young maid shouts, "then you might as well leave."

Watching the two fight, Tsuna smiles wearily as Haru easily shoves Shamal out of the room and closes the door in the mans face.

"Really now, what a useless man!" Haru grumbles.

"No no," he tries to reassure her, "everything really is okay."

"Okay?" Haru asks in genuine disbelief, "how can it be okay!? Your beautiful skin has been marred. How are you going to be wed now? Men focus most on a womans buaety! What if no one will ask for your hand in marriage!? What if you get stuck marrying some dirty uneducated country bumpkin!?"

'Marriage!?' Tsuna panics internally, 'but now that she mentions it. i'm my parents only child and i'm a girl. Does that mean i'll have to marry!?"

"It's all that horrid princes fault," with Haru sudden shout, Tsuna looks up in confusion. Although he's done his best to figure out this world and the story he appears to be stuck in, no one so far has been willing to mention exactly what happened to him before he woke up.

"I may not have been there," Haru says with a fire burning in her eyes, "but I heard all about it. You had been attentively following the prince around, like any subject should, paying your respects, when suddenly he tripped you! You fell and hit your head! Bedridden with a high fever you didn't awaken until three days had passed."

"It's fine," Tsuna says as he thinks, 'so thats what happened. That actually sounds really familiar for some reason.'

"And ever since you've awoken, you've been like a completely different person! You poor thing!" Haru cries.

Sighing, Tsuna tries to ignore the sobs, seeing as the other girls refuses to listen to him. Instead he thinks to himself, 'you know, now that i think about it. Wasn't there a character in that game who ended up with a scar on her forehead. Yeah, I'm pretty sure there was. It was part of her backstory. Lets see her name was Beatrice, no. Camilia, no. Veronica, no. Anyways I'm pretty sure she was the main antagonist. Because of that scar she managed to get engaged to the prince, who is one of the main love interest. What a horrible and unlucky character she was. No matter what route you take or what love interest you go after, that girl ended up dying a horrible death.'

Deep in thought, it was then that the door to his room is slammed open and a slightly disheveled woman with short brown hair and wide brown eyes looked to Tsuna with a crazed smile.

The sudden appearance of the woman surprises Tsuna who lets out a terrified shriek, which changes to a look of confusion as Tsuna questions, "Mother?"

"Tsunayoshi! My dear child," Nana Sawada breathlessly says, "you must get up! And put on your best dress."

"But why duchess Nana," Haru cries, "Lady Tsunayoshi needs to rest."

"Because," Nana never gets to explain as she is interrupted.

"Excuse me," a voice calls out, "is this miss Tsunayoshi room? May I come in?"

"Oh my!" Nana says as she steps aside allowing a young man, no a boy, to enter the room.

"Prince Reborn!" Haru suddenly cries out.

Tsuna can only stare in shock at the boy with his eerily pitch black eyes, black hair and curly sideburns. For the boy is a ten year old version of his former tutor.

Stepping into the room, Reborn smiles pleasantly and Tsuna feels the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

Several feeling suddenly wash over Tsuna as he stares at this version of Reborn. Fear, joy, anxiouty, terror and fear.

'What is he doing here,' Tsuna thinks, 'and did they just say prince Reborn!?'

The sudden appearance of Reborn is too much for him, so as the people in the room talk, Tsuna escapes to the inner reaches of his mind as he tries to figure out exactly what is going on.

* * *

In the most inner reaches of his mind several male and one female Tsuna sit around a table looking disheartenedly down.

"What just happened?" a Tsuna wearing glass asks.

"What just happened!" The same Tsuna demands.

Suddenly one of the Tsuna breaks down crying.

"Don't yell Boss Tsuna," another of the Tsuna says, "you made Dame Tsuna cry!"

"This isn't the time to cry," an agitated Boss Tsuna shouts, "we have to figure out what's going on now. What do you think Positive Tsuna?"

Positive Tsuna looks up and says, "I think this is a good thing. Reborn can help us."

A few mutters are heard around the table until another Tsuna speaks up, "but this isn't our Reborn. It's more likely if we tell the truth. Tell him who we really are, that we will be called insane and get locked away for the rest of our life."

"Common Sense Tsuna has a point," a different Tsuna agrees.

Sighing, Boss Tsuna says, "then do you have any suggestions?"

A hand is raised and Boss Tsuna dismissively says, "yes, Friendship Tsuna."

"I think we should be friends with him," Friendship Tsuna suggest.

"That's what you always say!" Female Tsuna suddenly interjects.

"Hey!" Another voice calls out for attention but is ignored.

"I'm fine with that," a Tsuna wearing a hawaiian t-shirt and sunglasses says.

"You're fine with everything, Go With The Flow Tsuna," Female Tsuna pouts.

"Well, I'm not," a slightly gloomier Tsuna says.

"And you disagree with everything, Rejection Tsuna," Friendship Tsuna counters ignoring Female Tsuna.

"Guys," one Tsuna calls out trying to get the attention of the others.

"I think, we should listen to what the prince says," a blushing Female Tsuna suggest.

"But what if they want us to marry him," Dame Tsuna whimpers.

"I'm good with that," Female Tsuna says.

"Me too," Go With The Flow Tsuna agrees.

"I'm not," Rejection tsuna says, "I dont want to die. Also, I would suggest Go With The Flow Tsuna not be allowed to have a say in any of our decisions."

"Who says we're going to die?" Positive Tsuna asks.

"Guys"

"Because it's Reborn," Boss Tsuna simply states. "And there's no reason to believe we'll be engaged to someone, we're only eight years old."

"Oh yeah," several of the Tsuna's agree nodding their heads.

"It's all because we're a girl now," Dame Tsuna says, "if only we where a guy."

"Hey!" Female Tsuna snaps, "being a girl isn't that bad!"

"Yes it is," Rejection Tsuna argues.

"Guys!"

The arguing continues until Common Sense Tsuna slams his hands down on the table, "enough! We need to stop arguing and come up with a plan. Otaku Tsuna has been trying to say something, so lets have him say what he wants!"

A few grumbles follow but no argues as Otaku Tsuna stands up and says, "there is a very good possibility that we be engaged to Reborn."

"What!" several of the Tsuna shout.

"How and why?" Common Sense Tsuna asks.

"Haven't any of you figured it out yet?" Otaku Tsuna asks.

Only silence meets his question.

"The scar, the prince being the one who caused it and this world that is similar to that otome game we played." Otaku Tsuna says as he tries to jog the other memories. Seeing that none of the others know what he is getting at Otaku Tsuna shouts out, "we're not just any character in this game! We're the antagonist!"

"What?" Positive Tsuna says, "but I don't want to be the bad guy!"

"No way," Rejection Tsuna disagrees.

"That's not cool," Go With The Flow Tsuna mutters.

"And if we are engaged to the prince then we will die." Otaku Tsuna says, "we must make sure we are never engaged to the prince. Whether its Reborn or not plays no role in this. In every ending of that game we played, the antagonist always dies. To escape this fate we must avoid all the death flags. And one of the biggest death flags is the prince who will want to get rid of us, so he can be with the protagonist."

"I see," Boss Tsuna says, "that's a good point. But how?"

"Become a man," Dame Tsuna unhelpfuly suggest.

"Just refuse," a Tsuna who has remained silent until now speaks out. "Refuse with our dying will."

"Refuse, Hyper Dying Will Tsuna?" Boss tsuna asks, "is it really that simple."

"of course," Common Sense Tsuna agrees. "We just have to put in a way so that neither side feels slighted and everything will be fine."

Positive Tsuna smiles and says, "sounds easy enough!"

"If we refuse this guy," Otaku Tsuna says, "then we're one step closer to surviving this world!"

"Alright!" Tsuna calls out, "all in agreement to refuse say I!"

"I!" Every Tsuna says.

* * *

"It's my fault that your forehead now has such an unsightly blemish," the prince says, "as such I will take full responsibility. Tsunayoshi Sawada, will you be my fiancee."

"Uh," Tsuna mumbles as she finally comes back to herself.

"Is everything alright young miss?" Haru asks with stars in her eyes as she watches one of the most romantic love confessions in her life.

"Tsunayoshi what do you say?" Nana asks as she watches on with stars in her eyes.

"Yes Tsunayoshi, tell us what you want!" Prince Reborn demands.

The sudden question shocks Tsuna and he tries to say that he refuses, that he can not accept a proposal that comes only because the prince has injured him. That the scar isn't a big deal and he doesn't need his pity. Instead, what leaves his mouth is, "I want to be a man!"

At Tsunayoshi sudden statement the room goes eerily silent and if one listens really closely you could make out the call of a bird shrieking, "moron, moron."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, I finally got around to updating this, so yay. But I'm not very pleased with how this turned out. Sometimes I get reviews or comments saying that my fic's are too slow paced or they want more to happen in a chapter.
> 
> So basically what happened is that Tsuna got hit by a van and woke up in the eight year old body of a girl named Tsunayoshi. He has no idea how it happened but the current world he is in is very similar to the otome game he was playing. The only difference is that all the characters in the game have been swapped out with people Tsuna knows. So in the game the main villianess is Katarina Claes but in this world her name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. In the game Katarina fiancee is the prince, Gerald Stuart, in this world the prince is Reborn Sinclair.

**Author's Note:**

> As I was in editing hell with Desires of Harmonization a plot bunny attacked. and writing this small chapter was far more entertaining.
> 
> this fic will only have KHR characters and maybe oc. 
> 
> Right now ff.net is having some issues with reviews and notifications. so I probably wont be uploading on there until it's fixed. 
> 
> so there are four major love interest in 'I reincarnated as a Villainess with only destruction flags.' I was thinking of having some of the Arcobaleno fill the roles of the love interest.


End file.
